Forgotten Past
by websurfer392
Summary: Yuki has gotten into a horrible....incident involving Akito and wakes up in a hospital room surrounded by a few close friends and family....or he thinks so atleast. He can't remember anything, not even his own name! Please read and Review
1. Forgotten Past

Yuki was surrounded by darkness but it wasn't his usual cold, damp darkness. No this darkness was welcoming and warm. He smiled inwardly until a bolt of pain struck him and he opened his mouth to yell. Nothing came out of his mouth and his hands flew around his neck. What was wrong? He started to panic. Wait…where was he? Why was he here?

Who was he?

"Doctor," said a familiar female voice "is he going to be ok? He had a rough fight with…"

"Yes, I know," said a male voice "Akito has gone too far this time..."

Hearing the name Akito sent a wave of fear through Yuki, but he didn't know why. Hell, he didn't even know who this Akito was. He began to panic again before he heard another voice, one that sent shivers through his body.

"I tried to hard to stop him…and…I couldn't stop him….I'm to fu- -"the male voice sounded shaky and like he was holding back tears. Yuki suddenly wanted to get up and hugs him, just for the hell of it.

Yuki opened his eyes then closed them quickly; the lights were to damn bright! Yuki groaned in pain, the light hurt his eyes which hurt his head. He slowly opened his eyes again and he was surrounded by people. He began to panic again, who were these people? They obviously were family or they wouldn't be here right?

"YUKI-SAN!" Tohru began as she hugged him around the neck tightly; a gagging noise came out of Yuki's mouth "Sorry! I am so sorry!"

"Who…who is Yuki?" asked the silver haired boy "is that me?"

"Yes," answered the doctor, who was Hatori, the family doctor "you are Yuki, don't you remember?"

Yuki shook his head which he regretted immediately with a throbbing pain. Hatori quickly did some test on Yuki and looked at Tohru and Kyo then let out a large sigh, shaking his own head. Finally it was Kyo's turn to put his own two cents in.

"He forgot everything, didn't he?" Kyo asked, almost in a whisper.

"Who forgot what?" Yuki asked standing up shakily.

"You." Said Hatori "That is, unless you remember something. Anything at all Yuki?"

Yuki just looked at Hatori with blank eyes, an obvious no. Yuki looked then to the door to see a flash of orange hair quickly leave. He frowned wondering if he had done something wrong; maybe upset the orange haired boy. Somehow thinking about upsetting the orange haired boy somehow made his heart feel heavy. Had they maybe had something special in the past that he couldn't remember? Had they been close brothers? Cousins? Or maybe they were lovers, forbidden lovers? Yuki could feel his cheeks turn red. Just the thought of being anyone's lover seemed a bit embarrassing to admit, even to himself.

"Yuki-san," Tohru said quietly looking nervously as Hatori "do you really not remember any of us? Anything about yourself?"

"No ma'am I don't remember a thing. Who are you anyways? Are you my sister?"

"She isn't your sister Yuki," Hatori said sounding a little annoyed "she does, however, live with you along with Shigure. Shigure watches over you and Tohru normally cooks and cleans and helps you three whenever asked."

"Who was the guy with the orange hair?" Asked Yuki, wondering most about the orange haired boy then anything.

"That is Kyo, he also lives with you. You two used to be sworn enemies due to some….circumstances beyond anyone's control."

"What do you mean 'used to be'?" Yuki asked, his heart pounding slightly. He felt angry for some reason.

"Well…." Tohru looked at Hatori again, not wanting to make either of them upset.

"You will find out over the next few weeks, hopefully you will either regain your memories or else Kyo will tell you himself. Ohh and one more thing Yuki, don't hug any girls ok?"

Yuki looked slightly confused but nodded, again regretting moving his head at all. He supposed he should probably relax and just let things come naturally. Who was he kidding? He wanted to know who the hell he was and he wanted to know _now_!

"Shigure will be here to pick you up with in the hour, he is as good if not a better doctor to you then I am" Hatori said with a little resentment in his voice.

"Yuki-san!" Shigure nearly screamed hugging his friend around the neck "sorry I couldn't pick you up I was in a meeting for my new book."

"Shigure-san, Hatori said you should be extra gentle with Yuki especially after the…..incident" Tohru said pulling Yuki away from Shigure's death grip.

"Ohh, sorry Yuki, do forgive me please. I am just glad to see you up and working after that encounter with…." Shigure slowly trailed off his eyes going hollow for a moment then coming back to their bright nature "Have you seem Kyo today? I am sure he would love to see his –"

Shigure was cut off by a quick smack in the back of his head. He turned around to see the bright orange haired Kyo looking even angrier then ever before, glaring down at the now slightly red Shigure.

"Well, well speak of the devil!"

"Shut the hell up! Hatori told you not to screw with his head didn't he? Let the damn rat get some rest before you confuse him more then he is. Besides we need to talk you stupid dog."

Kyo dragged Shigure out of the room by an arm ranting and raving about something neither Yuki or Tohru could understand. Yuki looked over to Tohru and frowned, surely he would remember someone who had been so kind to him.

"Tohru," Yuki started off trying out her name, it did seem right "was…was there something going on between me and this Kyo? And why did he call me 'damn rat'?"

"Well," Tohru took a long look over Yuki "maybe Shigure should explain it to you when he is finished with his conversation. He will explain the rat comment ok?"

"Then will you explain what happened between Kyo and I that he just doesn't like to be around me? That he hates me?"

"What! No, no! Ohh Yuki-san he doesn't hate you at all"

"Then why is he avoiding me so much Tohru? If he doesn't hate me then why will he not look at me?"

"Because he couldn't protect you from all the pain you suffered and probably will suffer more of. Because he used to love you."

_A/N: okies, first chapter done! Yay! Ok, ummm I really hope all of you will leave some kind of comment and I will try to get the 2nd chapter up ASAP!_


	2. Angry cat, Love Sick Rat

_A/N: I do not own any of the Fruits Basket characters, Dream land, The Falcon Death touch, or any songs I decide to place in my story. If I did own any of those things, it would rock. Ohh and there will be a Yuki P.O.V. ((point of view)) and a Kyo P.O.V. because I want to tell about things that happened to both of them at the same time. Okies! Enjoy!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo P.O.V. 2:10

"You damned dog!" shouted Kyo punching the wall only inches from Shigure's head.

"Hey now, no need to be angry not at me anyways," stated Shigure trying to get away from the cats fist "What did I do anyways?"

Kyo punched the wall again, this time just a bit closer. He headed for the door and turned his head toward Shigure. He took in a deep breath and held it for a second

"I know you're the one who ratted Yuki and me out. You're the reason he left me all alone again."

"But I…" Before Shigure could go any further into his sentence Kyo walked out the door, slamming it hard against its frame.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:23

Kyo stormed through the kitchen in an obvious bad mood. He would have gone straight to the back yard if he had not felt a tug on the sleeve of his shirt. He turned around quickly and looked down only to see Yuki. He looked so cue with his slightly tussled hair and begging eyes. 'What are you begging for Yuki?' Kyo thought to himself.

"Is everything O.K. Kyo-san?" Yuki asked.

"Yea everything is fine. I just need to…think"

"Kyo…" Tohru started.

Kyo held up his hand to stop her words and walked up the stairs toward his room. He went to his closet and grabbed his two swords, boom box and a few choice CDs. He looked at the swords and smiled, Akito had given them to him. Akito. Back then he had been kind; he had put everyone's happiness before his own. He was the most liked of the entire Shoma family. But that was a life time ago

He remembered what Akito said when he handed him these swords. 'You must always protect the ones you love with these Kyo. Never use them for revenge.' Kyo growled slightly, who is he to be talking about not hurting people for revenge? Hell, who was he to tell anyone to fight for the people they love?

Kyo sighed and walked out of his room. What's the point of thinking about the past? Especially when it gets you so angry? He mumbled a goodbye to the two at the table and walked through the back door. He needed to calm down or he was going to hurt someone…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Kyo set the boom box down on a nearby tree stump and put in his choice CD. He took a deep breath and unsheathed his swords. As he exhaled he pushed the play button, raised swords into the air and waited for the music to start. He tried to move in rhythm with the beat but it was hard because he had so much on his mind. He was thinking what would have happened if he was able to stop Akito from harming Yuki. Would everything have been ok between them? Would they have still tried for their relationship?

Then a new thought popped into his head. Maybe Yuki and himself could start over, let things be like they were before either had feelings for the other. Maybe things would be fine between them and he could forget he ever felt anything for that damned rat.

Damn! He missed a beat…but he couldn't remember that beat actually being there. Kyo listened and heard another misplaced beat. He suddenly heard a rustling in the bushes then a small yelp is a voice he recognized.

"What the hell do you want you stupid rat?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki P.O.V. 2:10

"He couldn't have loved me," started Yuki feeling the blood rush to his cheeks "I'm another guy…it's wrong isn't it?"

"Well," Tohru tried to choose her words carefully "You loved him also but you didn't know his feelings toward you and were afraid of what he would think. So you pulled a 'You've got Mail' and started talking to him over the internet. It was soooooooo cute and Kyo would talk constantly about katlover85, your choice name.

"Eventually you told you loved him, as katlover of course but he rejected you because he said he was already in love with someone. You were so hurt that you pushed him away for about a month. You both kind of pushed each other away afraid of getting hurt. Well after that month you went to talk to someone you thought you could trust and ended up in the hospital…"

"How did I end up in the hospital Tohru?" asked Yuki.

Before she could answer they heard a door slam nearby and turned just in time to see a very angry cat. Almost as if instinct Yuki reached out toward Kyo and pulled on his sleeve. He almost frowned looking into Kyo's eyes; they were full of anger and pain.

"Is everything O.K. Kyo-san?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, I'm fine I just need to… think" Kyo said as he pulled his arm away. Somehow this action hurt Yuki, if only a little bit. He turned toward Tohru who looked as sad as he felt.

"Was he always like this?" asked Yuki.

"No, I mean he would be angry but…" Tohru sighed "He has gotten worse since…well…"

"I think I should say sorry to him…maybe fix things…" Yuki got up and slowly followed; making sure to stay at least 5 yards behind him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

2:32

Yuki finally caught up with Kyo and watched, wondering what he was going to do with those swords. Then the music started to play:

_Empty spaces fill me up with holes_

_Distant faces with no place left to go._

_Without you, within me I can't find no rest_

_Where I'm going is anybodies guess._

Yuki watched as Kyo started to move his swords in sync with the rhythm of the music. He was amazed at how elegant Kyo was. He didn't think that anyone, let alone a man, could be as elegant with a sword. The chorus started to play:

_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world if half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is in complete._

Yuki caught a glimpse of Kyo's eyes and frowned. They were still full of pain but there was something else in those eyes; wanting. What could Kyo want that he could give?

_Voices tell me I should carry on_

_I am swimming in an ocean all alone._

_Baby, my baby it's written on your face_

_You still wonder if we made a big mistake._

'Did _we_ make a mistake, Kyo?' Yuki asked himself. He frowned as he felt a sting in his heart; tears began to fill his eyes. 'Is this how he felt when I began to push him away?'

_I don't mean to drag it on_

_But I can't seem to let you go._

_I don't want to make you_

_Face this world alone._

Yuki yelped in pain as the branch he was holding back hit his neck. He quickly covered his mouth praying to whatever god there was that Kyo hadn't heard him.

"What the hell do you want you stupid rat?" He has heard.

"Well…" Yuki said, stepping out from the bush he was hiding in "I just wanted to say sorry …Tohru told me about what happened between us…"

"Holy shit!" Kyo's eyes widened as he looked straight at Yuki.

"Yea…Hitori-san said it might be better if you told me, but I asked her and she was…"

"No you dolt," Kyo said as he walked closer to the rat "Your neck is bleeding…"

Before Yuki could touch his neck Kyo was bending down. Yuki shivered slightly as he felt Kyo's tongue wiggle around on his neck. After a minuet or two, his knees gave out and Kyo picked him up bride style.

"I was just licking up the blood you perv!" Yuki could hear the grin in Kyo's voice.

"I wasn't…!" Yuki could feel his cheeks turn crimson.

Kyo's grin grew as he ripped off part of his shirt, tying it around the wound. He kisses over the cut lightly and smiled pinching between Yuki's shoulder and neck base. Yuki jumped slightly at the pinch and looked up, glaring at the orange haired boy.

"Hey! That hurt you know!"

"Yea," started Kyo bending down like he was going to kiss Yuki "But at least now you will get some sleep."

Before Kyo could even finish his sentence Yuki began to feel the dizziness of sleep begin to fall upon him. He cuddled close to the cat's chest and smiled slightly. This felt right to him. Before falling asleep he could hear Kyo singing lightly.

"_I tried to go on like I never knew you_

_I'm awake but my world if half asleep._

_I pray for this heart to be unbroken_

_But without you all I'm going to be is in complete."_

_A/N: ok so what do you people think? Yea this is so not the end of the story but I thought I would end on a kind of fluffy note here nn I hope you liked it, please R&R _


	3. Dreams and Memories

Yuki shivered violently; 'Why is it so cold?' he asked himself. He looked around and noticed there was a thin covering of snow on the ground, in fact, everything was covered in a layer of the white wonderfulness. 'But it's the end of March, why is there snow on the ground?' Yuki thought to himself again.

Soft sobs could be heard in the near distance. Yuki looked around but couldn't see anyone. Suddenly the snow turned from pure white to white with splatters of blood everywhere. Yuki gagged and covered his mouth then finally noticed where the sobs were coming from. There was a little boy sitting on a log only a few yards away from him. Yuki noticed that the boy had a torn, cloth bag, a bunch of withered flowers and what looked like a miniature headstone.

"Hey…"Yuki said, slowly walking toward the young boy "are you ok?"

The little boy acted as though he had not heard Yuki. His sobs began to get more violent and Yuki reached out as if to touch the boys shoulder. Before he could do anything he began to hear foot steps behind him. Something told him to turn around and look at the person but another side of him said to help the boy.

"Yuki" said a deep male voice from behind Yuki.

Yuki couldn't ignore the call of his name, especially in such a familiar voice. He turned around to see a man in a beautiful yukata. The top had a dark green bamboo print and on the sleeves was a single black ribbon. His hakama pants were an even darker shade of green but had no pattern. Yuki tried to look into the man's eyes but they were covered with his hair.

"Yuki," the man said again, this time sounding slightly worried "what is wrong little snowflake?"

Yuki opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out; not even the sound of his breath. He could feel the panic begin to slowly course through his veins. The man walked closer to Yuki and with each step the panic became greater and greater. Then, all of a sudden, the man walked _through _Yuki; this of course only caused him to go into a greater state of panic. The only thing that pulled him out of his little break down was the sound of a very shaky voice.

"P-papa…" the voice was full sadness as another sob came out.

"What did he do to you?" the man asked, placing himself on the log next to the small boy.

"He…he hit me…" a large sob was heard coming out of the, now dubbed, mini Yuki.

"Ohh Yuki….he didn't…not again…" The dark haired figure pulled the young Yuki into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"H-he said I wasn't allowed to love the cat…" the mini Yuki got off the man's lap and grabbed the torn cloth bag "He found the cat I was planning on giving to Kyo-kun for his birthday. He threw it across the room and it wouldn't move any more. Then he hit me again and said it wasn't right for two boys to love one another, let alone the cat and the rat of the zodiac."

"Your father is right," said the older man "the rat should not love the cat, and it goes against all the laws of nature and the curse."

"If the rat can't love the cat…" the mini Yuki smiled, hope in his voice "can the Yuki love the Kyo?"

"I don't know _can _the Yuki love the Kyo?"

"Ohh….may the Yuki love the Kyo?"

The darker haired man smiled and nodded as the small Yuki hugged his tightly around the waist. He handed the man the bundle of withered flowers and stood up. He wiped his cheeks and smiled. Yuki could now see the boy's eyes; they were full of a mixture of love, pain and deep hope.

"Thank you Akito" the smaller Yuki said.

Yuki could feel himself take in a small breath as the blood covered snow turned into nothingness. The snow falling from the sky turned into falling cherry blossoms, white not pink. Slowly many Sakura trees appeared around Yuki. The heavenly scent of the flowers filled the air and Yuki inhaled deeply.

He spotted two figures by a nearby tree one was a female and the other looked like Yuki only a bit younger. His eyes were different from the child of only moments ago; this Yuki's eyes were hollow with only a hint of actual life. Yuki frowned at the boy and shook his head. 'What could have happened to this poor soul that he has lost almost all feeling of life' Yuki thought to himself.

"Kyo came back today didn't he? Are you going to go say 'hi'?" Said a peaceful, female voice.

"Yes," said another voice Yuki recognized as his own "Kyo-kun did come back today and why should I go say hello to that stupid cat?"

"You know exactly why," the girl said poking the younger Yuki's cheek "because you know that you missed him a ton when he was gone! Now stop playing hard ass and let your walls down!"

"I really have no idea what you are talking about," the younger Yuki stood up and stretched then smiled "the cat has always been my enemy and I would never miss him, not in a million years."

"You are _such_ a big liar Yuki-san!"

"I might be but it keeps a lot of people safe from harm."

Suddenly the trees began to disappear along with the girl and the petals. All that was left was the younger Yuki and the older Yuki looking at each other. The older Yuki could see thorns begin to wrap around the younger Yuki and he gasped, struggling to get free. Soon, screams of pain could be heard indicating that the thorns were getting tighter.

Yuki ran over and started to pull at the vines, biting his lower lip as the thorns dug into his palms. Suddenly everything became silent and the bundle of thorns stopped moving. Yuki shook his head is disbelief and tore frantically at the thorns. After a few moments Yuki had finally unwrapped the body and gasped in fear, shaking his head even more. The younger Yuki wasn't the body he had found in the mess of the thorns.

It was Kyo's body, not breathing or moving.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuki woke up in his bed covered in sweat, panting heavily. He looked over at the clock, 2:35, and began to cry. He gasped and jumped out of his bed. 'What if it wasn't just a dream?' Yuki thought to himself 'What if it had come true?' He rushed out of his bed room and down the hall to the cat's room.

He slowly opened the door and peeked in. Then he tip-toed across the surprisingly clean floor and looked in the bed. There he was, the covers on his chest slowly moving up and down in a calm fashion. Yuki smiled and lightly nudged the sleeping cat who, of course, turned on his side. Yuki nudged him again and this time was repaid with a quick smack on the face. He yelped in pain and backed off.

"What the hell?" said a groggy Kyo "What are you doing in here?"

"Well I was coming to check on you but you can obviously fend for yourself" Yuki rubbed his nose trying not to cry.

"Awwwwwww did the wittwe wat get huwt?" Kyo said, obviously amused.

Yuki stood up and began to head for the door. 'What was I thinking, _of course_ he can fend for himself. He doesn't need me.' Suddenly he began to fall back and closed his eyes, waiting for the 'thud' to happen but it never did. Instead when he opened his eyes he found that Kyo had grabbed him before he was anywhere near hitting the floor.

"I didn't mean to upset you…or hit you for that matter." Kyo pulled Yuki into his bed as he said this "But what the hell were you doing in here?"

"I had a bad dream…..and I just wanted to check if…."Yuki couldn't finish his sentence so he just buried his face into Kyo's chest. He smiled at the scent Kyo had, a mixture of the bath soap and 'Scent of Kyo' he decided to call the other unnamable scent.

"Well….it seems like someone got comfy fast."

"How could I not? You make a great pillow! Is it ok if I sleep in here the rest of the night? I promise to be good!"

"Good? Were you planning to rape me or something before?" Yuki laughed at the cat's comment.

"No," Yuki said in reply "but I don't want to be alone if I have another bad dream…please?" He gave Kyo what he felt was his best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine," Kyo sighed "but this is a one time thing ok? And no funny business!"

Yuki nodded and hugged him tightly around the waist. He slowly got off the top of Kyo and laid next to him, as close as possible. He could feel something new in his chest right before he fell asleep. The feeling scarred him a bit but he was too tired to think too deep into it. 'In the morning,' he thought to himself 'I will deal with it but for now I just want to sleep'

A/N: Woot! Chapter 3 up and running! Sorry it took me so long but I am writing this and then another original story that I am going to send out to some publishers eventually. But anyways, I did a lot of research for this chapter on Dream Interpretation. If you want to understand everything like the thorns, the dirty snow, the cloth, the withered flowers, the torn bag and even the falling petals go here: http/ Ok everyone, R&R please ohh and the next chapter will be up in about a week, maybe sooner if I buckle down to my work. Peace!


	4. Seed of doubt pt1

Kyo woke up only to see a silver haired boy next to him and wondered why he was even here, then the previous nights events came into his head. He sighed and tried to get up without waking the prince up, but he had no such luck. He was trapped under Yuki's arm like a teddy bear. Kyo just stared at the ceiling wondering what kind of nightmare would scare anyone so much that they needed to be held and cuddled….not that he minded of course.

He looked over to the calendar and smiled, it was Yuki's favorite time of the year. Cherry blossom season. He was planning a huge surprise for Yuki but couldn't do that in bed. Kyo slowly nudged Yuki gently.

"Hey, get up you stupid rat." Kyo said into Yuki's ear.

To this Yuki responded with a kiss on the neck. Kyo shivered and tried to pull away but to no avail. He struggled to get out of the bed, but was met with a death grip around the waist. Kyo wasn't ready for the pain and let out a small yelp in surprise. Then, slowly, the grip loosened and finally completely let go.

"Kyo….." Yuki was saying, nearly purring really.

Kyo felt his cheeks go pink and quickly got out of the bed, heading downstairs. As soon as he opened the door to the kitchen, he saw the smiling face of Tohru. He couldn't help but smile back. It was going to be a good day, he could feel it. He sat down at the table and looked outside.

"Something on your mind Kyo-kun?" Tohru asked her back toward him.

"I swear you can read peoples minds Tohru-chan…did you look at today's date?" A slight note of mischief in Kyo's voice.

"Yes I have, that is why I am packing us a nice large meal. Today is the day, right? Is he awake yet?"

"Not yet, I tried to wake him up but…" Kyo trailed off at the thought of the small kiss, and shivered again.

"But?" Tohru was now facing him with a look of curiosity in her eyes.

"But…" Kyo coughed lightly, shifting his gaze from Tohru into the nearby room "He just wouldn't wake up, damned rat….always causing trouble…"

Tohru nodded, getting back to her cooking. Literally, only after a few seconds of silence the silver haired boy walked into the room, sleep still in his eyes, he turned toward Kyo and smiled, sitting across from him. Kyo turned back toward the cat and grinned lightly.

"Well, well speak of the devil!"

"Hmmmm?" Yuki rubbed his eyes and yawned "were you talking about me?"

"Only about what we were going to be doing today," Tohru chimed in "are you all ready for the day?"

Kyo looked at Tohru, glaring slightly then at Yuki who looked utterly confused. Kyo couldn't help but stare and begin to day dream. He began to dream of the day he had planned, special for Yuki. He had actually planned it months ago right before the Accident. Kyo frowned at the thought of seeing Yuki like that, covered in his own blood, bruises, and looking so mangled it actually took Kyo a few moments to actually identify who it was.

"Kyo-kun?" A small male voice could be heard, followed by the feeling of a hand on his head "Are you alright?"

Kyo snapped out of his trance and looked up to find Yuki, hovering over him like he was a child. He felt his cheeks go pink and growled lightly, obviously scarring Yuki. He silently cursed himself and stood up, still looking at Yuki.

"Get ready you stupid rat, we're taking you out today. You are looking paler then usual….the fresh air will help you…" Kyo almost mumbled all of this.

Kyo watched as Yuki's face lit up with joy. He couldn't remember the last time Yuki had looked like that, the last time Yuki had looked happy. He frowned inwardly. _I could never make him this happy,_ Kyo thought to himself. He slowly walked off back to his room.

He sat down on his bed and sighed. Today was supposed to be special, today was the day they first met. Today was the day they had first fell in love. Today was the day that he was going to say sorry. Kyo looked over to the box on a near by table. The box itself was simple and on top, a simple white bow. White, Yuki's favorite color. Kyo smiled, the color suited Yuki so well. White for innocence. White for courage.

Kyo picked up the box and opened it up. Inside was just a small necklace with a locket in the shape of a heart. He thought it was kind of girly but Yuki had loved it so much in the antique store he had decided to save up and give it to him. Kyo had worked for nearly four months with Tohru, cleaning and such, to save up. Kyo opened the locket and smiled at his choice of pictures.

"Kyo-kun, hurry up!" Tohru's voice could be heard from down stairs "We're going to be late and I don't want Yuki to miss anything!"

-In the park-

Kyo smiled as Tohru, Yuki and himself sat down. He laid back and closed his eyes, listening to all the people around him. He knew that it would already be close to sun down seeing as how he and Yuki had woken up so late. That was what he had planned though; he wanted to wait until just the right moment to give Yuki his present.

"Hey wake up Kyo." Haru's voice could be heard from a small distance away.

Kyo's eyes shot open and he bolted up, smashing his head into Yuki's. He groaned in pain, much as he had earlier in the day. He rubbed his forehead with his palm. He sighed, not bothering to look up anymore. He could hear Tohru panicking slightly over the incident.

"Y-you ok Kyo?" Yuki said in his pain soaked voice.

"I'm fine….." Kyo now looked up and straight into Yuki's eyes "what the hell are you doing so close! Haven't you heard of personal space!"

Kyo watched as Yuki backed away in fear and noticed the trail of red slowly inching down his face. Kyo sighed and grabbed a napkin. _Great, _Kyo thought to himself, _I hurt him again. No matter how hard I try I just can't do anything right._ Kyo sighed, hating himself for hurting Yuki and even more for going into a pity party.

"Haru-san, you came!" Tohru's smiles could be heard in her voice.

"Yeah well, how could I refuse a meal made by the great Tohru Honda?"

Kyo stuck out his tongue at Haru's horrible flirting. _Always trying to get the girl aren't you Haru?_ Kyo sat back down, pleased with his job of cleaning up the wound on Yuki's head.

"Thank you Kyo-san" Yuki said, smiling at Kyo.

"You know, Kyo will do just fine. Kyo-san makes me feel…." Kyo tried to think of the word.

"Respected? Important? Wanted? Loved?" Haru said looking at Kyo.

Kyo turned toward Haru and glared. What was he getting on about? Kyo knew he was respected, important, loved, and wanted. Kyo thought about it for a moment and looked at the ground. He was wanted right? He was important to at least one person, wasn't he? He was…loved….right? Kyo's body suddenly felt cold all over, even his insides felt like ice.

_A/N: yes, yes I know but I had to make it a two parter…..school started and that keeps me busy so I will update whenever I can, I promise you. Okies, R&R people, love you nn_


	5. Seed of doubt pt2

_A/N: Ok let's see, I made Yuki slightly older then Kyo is this one and I wasn't sure when they first met so I just said around 13, sorry if I am wrong, do NOT hunt me down and tar and feather me please, thanks._

As Kyo lay down on the blanket he closed his eyes; he soon began to remember many years back, when Yuki and Kyou had first met as young adults. It was on a day much like this, in fact. The trees had begun to bloom early and everyone was trying to go and see them.

_The delicate sent of Sakura filled the air as everyone tried to get a good seat on the Shoma property. The children chased the falling blossoms and catch them. There were only two children missing and they were not far from all the others. The tapping of sandals could be heard in the backyard of the "Inner" Shoma residence._

"_Yuki! You stupid rat, give my sandal back." said a young Kyo._

"_Well, you aren't getting it back with _that _attitude. Didn't your mom teach you how to ask politely?" said Yuki, who was sitting on top of a rock trying to stay away from Kyo._

_Yuki knew he had struck a chord when the miniature cat when Kyou had stopped begging for his shoe back. Yuki got off the rock and walked over to the other and was startled; Kyo had tears in his eyes. Yuki just stared, unsure of what to do._

"_S-stupid rat, I just want my shoe back, why do you have to play like this? I hate you!" Kyo shouted loudly._

_Yuki just stood there, dumbfounded. A twinge of pain sent through him and, for a thirteen year old boy, it felt odd. Yuki slowly walked over to the other and touched his shoulder only to be greeted with a quick slap to the face._

"_First you tease me by taking my shoe while I'm nit looking, then you talk about my mother and NOW you try to make up for it?" Kyo yelled angrily at the silver-blond haired boy, what the hell did he know about him?_

"_I didn't mean to hurt you, I really didn't. I'm sorry Kyo! I didn't know…" Yuki was almost pleading for the other to forgive him._

"_You're darn right you didn't know! The rat never asks questions, he just does what he wants no matter who it hurts, isn't that right Yuki?"_

_Another twinge on pain hit Yuki in the chest and he balled up his hands. He could remember his own mother telling him the story, over and over again about how the rat had tricked the cat into not going that night. He sighed and grabbed Kyo roughly by the shoulders, not really knowing what he was going to do next until it happened, he kissed Kyo._

_Yuki had half a mind to pull away, waiting for the rejection that never came. To his mild surprise, Kyo had extracted his arm and raised both his hands to cup Yuki's cheeks to pull him closer, moaning as he deepened their kiss, biting his lower lip, urging the older boy to open his mouth._

_Yuki groaned in his throat, he didn't know what he was doing but he liked it. A lot. His passion mounted as he moved in further, his hold on Kyo's waist tight while licking his wet, swollen lips with the tip of his tongue. His free hand now cradled Kyo's head, running his fingers through his soft tresses; while his other hand wandered inside the younger boy's torso, feeling smooth skin and soft flesh. _

_Suddenly, Kyo pulled away panting heavily. Yuki could see that his eyes were filled with a mixture of lust, confusion and just a hint of anger. As Yuki took a step toward Kyo, the cat took one step back. Yuki frowned and nodded, beginning to walk off. _

"_I'm sorry Kyo; I didn't mean to…Kyo..."_

"Kyo…" Purred Yuki in his sleep. Kyo blushed as he awoke to Yuki sleeping next to him. Kyo went to move when he noticed Yuki had grabbed his hand. He smiled and squeezed it lightly; it was slightly cool and incredibly soft. Kyo couldn't believe he just dreamed of when they first met, he tried to forget that day from so long ago. He wanted to forget they ever had a past, that they were ever anything.

Yuki soon awoke to find Kyo staring at him and just stared back, afraid if he moved he would get in trouble. "Is everything ok Kyo? Am I bleeding again?"

"No I was just trying to remember something." Kyo lied.

Suddenly, a loud Bang could be heard, the fireworks had started. Yuki jumped up in surprise and looked to the sky. Kyo watched him and then looked at their hands, fingers still intertwined like lovers. _Lovers._ The word made Kyo's stomach turn in nervousness. They would never be lovers, never.

Then Kyo thought of the small box he had in his pocket and sighed. He wanted to give it to Yuki now. He wanted to show him the picture of the day they had met. It was of Yuki, pink cheeks and love filled eyes, and Kyo, crimson with embarrassment but still looking at the sliver-blond haired boy. He has left the other side blank, so Yuki could pick a picture he wanted in it.

"Kyo," Yuki started "Do you want something?"

Kyo looked up and smiled, trying to put a mask on. "No, why?"

"You were squeezing my hand…."

Kyo blinked, had he really? He didn't remember doing it. He looked Yuki straight in the face and sighed, he couldn't lie any more. He slowly reached into his pocket and pulled out the box with, the now crushed, bow on top and handed it to Yuki. Yuki looked surprised but smiled anyways.

"What is this, Kyo?"

"I just…..We…." Kyo blushed with frustration "Just open it damnit!"

Yuki opened the box and gasped, fingering the heart gently. "Is this….for me? Is this the one we saw at the store…."Yuki's eyes suddenly went hollow and his voice dropped to an inaudible sound. Kyo froze, did he just say at the store? Kyo had no time to answer his own question as Yuki fell on his back eyes still open and not moving.

"Yuki! YUKI!" Kyo squeezed his hand tightly as he nudged him. No response. He nudged him harder. _Wake up damnit, WAKE UP! _"Tohru! Go get Hatori fast, Yuki isn't moving!"

A/N: Could this be the end for Yuki! Could Kyo end up alone again! shrugs Who knows? Not me and I am the author! R&R please


	6. Recovery

Kyo sat outside Yuki's room in frustration. He felt horrible for bringing on some kind of pain for the younger man. Taking a deep breath and listened carefully, trying to get a remote idea of what the hell Hatori was doing to the rat, but even with his heightened sense of hearing he could only hear Shigrue try to hit on the doctor in question.

"Kyo, please come here." Said the dragon in his calm tone. As the orange haired boy walked into the room he blushed looking at the half naked Yuki. Even when the object of his affection was knocked out cold, all Kyo could think about was how cute he looked.

"Now, tell me everything that happened last night. If you don't and something is left out, then I may so something wrong." Hatori explained the situation as though Kyo was a child, and that only angered him.

"Look, all I know is that I tried to give him a present and he actually remembered something. He remembered the day before the…accident. The day we went to the store together. Then his eyes they just…..went cold and he passed out. But his eyes….his eyes…" Kyo shivered. Yuki's eyes had stayed open the whole time, not even blinking and just stared at Kyo as if to say 'You made this happen to me'.

Sensing the young man's distress, Hatori walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, shaking his head. He had gone through this same thing when he had to wipe the memory of his own love. The torture of watching them being hurt and thinking it is your fault. He sighed and kept shaking his head.

"Look, it isn't your fault, Kyo. You couldn't stop this. Yuki is bound to remember some time, and when he does, his body may just shut down like this. It may just break down and try to keep him safe. You should know what that is like, when your brain closes off all senses and tries to work through the problem." Hatori packed his things and headed for the door, looking back. "Ohh and Aya wants the three of us to have diner together, Shigrue. He said five tonight or tomorrow."

Saying this, both men left the room, leaving Kyo to face his demons. He sat on a nearby chair and looked on the bed. It almost looked as though Yuki was actually paler then normal. His skin seemed to hold an eerie glow to it that made Kyo's stomach tighten in a horrible way.

_Idiot. What else could you do wrong? Why do you even try something like this? You try to be kind and Karma just comes to kick your sorry ass. You just hurt Yuki. AGAIN! You stupid…_

Kyo was pulled out of his thoughts as he felt a sharp pain in his arms and looked down to see some blood. He hadn't realized that he was digging his nails into his arm. Much like a cats claws, they were sharper then most peoples, no matter how often he clipped them.

He watched the blood for a moment and though it a proper punishment. He deserved only to feel pain. No pleasure. No love. No anything, just pain. Closing his eyes, Kyo just sighed and forced himself to relax. Not relax so much as just forced himself to not enjoy his pain, but the adrenalin was already coursing through his body and he shuddered.

At this moment Yuki woke up just stared at Kyo. He didn't want to move yet, didn't want the other to be aware of his presence, and so he just stared. He opened both eyes fully and whimpered in pain, causing Kyo to jump up.

"Yuki! Ohh thank god, I was so worried about you! Are you ok, do I need to go and get Hatori? Yeah, Hatori…" Kyo got up and began to walk towards and was only stopped when he felt a tug on his wrist. Turning he saw Yuki staring at him with large eyes, making the cat blush.

"But I just want you for now. Just a few minutes, please? I just want to be close to you…" He whispered all of this, making even Kyo have to strain his ears.

Thinking for a moment, Kyo nodded and soon joined Yuki on the bed, laying there but not wrapping his arms around the smaller form, though his nerves were tingling to do so. Holding his breath, Kyo once again closed his eyes.

"Did you do that o purpose, Kyo? Did you mean to make yourself bleed?" Yuki asked as he grabbed Kyo's arm and kissed every spot where blood was. This made Kyo shiver and force his eyes open, looking down at the pale form of Yuki.

"Yes and no. I didn't mean to, but obviously my body did. Not that it should matter to you, they are just little cuts compared to what was done before." He mumbled all of this, trying to think. His heart had increased in pace from just a simple touch of Yuki and it was driving him insane.

Flipping onto his side, Kyo looked Yuki straight in the eyes, red clashing with violet. He felt like he could get lost in those beautiful orbs and would have if he had not noticed the hitch in breath from Yuki, how his eyes widened from Kyo being this close.

_I want you. I want you in every single way. I want no one else to touch your beautiful hair or look into your eyes like this. I want my love for you to be the only thing that you want. The only thing you need. I want to hold you close and whisper sweet nothings into your ear. But most of all, I want to heal your wounds from Akito._

"I want to protect you…" Kyo said, even before he realized what the hell he was doing. He leaned forward and let his lips brush against Yuki's, his reward being a gasp and a look of want in the silver haired boy's eyes.

Taking the gasp as an approval, Kyo placed a chaste kiss on the other's lips, savoring the soft feel of his lips as well as the 'bolt of electricity' feeling that made his toes curl. This felt so right, being this close with Yuki. It felt wonderful, wanted. Needed. He kept kissing Yuki until finally he kissed back, wrapping his arms around Kyo's neck and deepening the kiss.

"K-Kyo, I don't think we should go much further….what if Hatori comes in?" Yuki whispered against Kyo's lips. He wanted to go further, so much further, but knew that the doctor would be here any second as he heard foot steps.

Kyo seemed to hear them too as he gave another quick kiss to Yuki and got off the bed. He looked over and the sight was breath taking. Yuki's cheeks were stained red and his eyes were filled with love. Love for Kyo and no one else." He smiled weakly and looked to the door, seeing the white coat that Hatori normally wore.

"He needs his rest, Kyo. I think he may finally remember something's, but I still want his body to rest. I don't want his body to react like that again. So out. Now." Hatori literally had to push the cat out, who was kicking and screaming like a child who was being sent to bed early.

Yuki giggled a bit and looked down at the locket around his neck. He opened it up and found a picture of Kyo in there, actually smiling. Yuki was next to him smiling as well. It was taken last year, which was easy to tell from the cherry blossom trees in the background in full bloom.

"Kyo…how can I forget this? This was the day I said I loved you. My sweet Kyo." Yuki smiled and laid back down, looking at the locket and falling asleep.

_A/N: Alright, so it took me almost eight monthes to get this damned thing up, but a lot of shtuff has happened. Anyways, here you go my loyal fans and I must say that this will soon come to an end. I am thinking maybe two chapters, three at best. So all of you get to vote on my next fanfic. Should it be:_

_Sora/Riku_

_Roxas/Axel_

_Soka/Zuko_

_Li/Eroil_

_And of course, please R&R. First option to get 25 votes OR the one that has the most votes by the 1st of September, wins._


	7. A little fun in the garden

_A/N: Alright, we get to do a little time skip. This will be about a month later, so things will have happened but nothing too important, alright?_

"Come on, you stupid rat, we have to tend that garden of yours. I am sure by this point in time it's been over run by weeds and God knows what else!" Kyo shouted from the bottom of the stairs. IT had been well over two months since Yuki had returned home. Normally Kyo would have taken care of the garden but he had been focused completely on Yuki's development and progress.

"Give me a minute…_Someone_ kept me up half the night!" Yuki said, his voice teasing as Kyo just laughed about it. Yeah, he knew that he had kept the smaller up. The stupid rat had to keep his studies up while he was at home! That was what he got for missing so much school!

"Alright, alright. Here I am!" Yuki said, coming down the stairs with just pants visible and this made Kyo blush deeply. Not only had Yuki's memories progressed, but their relationship had as well. He looked over the lithe body and walked close, wrapping arms around the smaller's waist and pulling their bodies close almost roughly.

"Do you enjoy teasing me, Yuki?" Kyo asked, leaning his head down and stealing a kiss from Yuki's soft lips. Those lips burned him and he loved it! Yuki wrapped his arms around the other's neck and broke the kiss, a half smile on his lips.

"I do, in fact. I love teasing you but only because I know that you like that. Just as you enjoy when I talk dirty to you. Don't you agree, _Master_ Kyo?" Yuki teased more and rubbed his body against Kyo's, the orange haired man gasping as he growled. That was their little game. Who could tease more before the other begged to stop or to go on. They had yet to go on, however.

"Yes, but you need a shirt or else: One, you are going to get sun burned and two, I am going to ravish you and not hold back this time…" Kyo warned and, as if anticipating this, he pulled out a tank top for the other. Kyo noticed that Yuki enjoyed to wear his clothing. Hence why he had to go shopping in the next few days, Yuki refused to return anything that he borrowed.

"You suck…" Yuki said and put the shirt on, going out the kitchen door. He sighed and grabbed their lunches before he left and looked back at Kyo. "Come on now, let's get this over…"

"You think it is going to be a task but trust me, when we are done you will wonder where the time went to!" Kyo laughed a little bit and walked out after his boyfriend, closing the door.

At the Secret Base

"I thought you said you were taking of the garden!" Yuki said, his eyes going wide. He had had a few memories of his secret base but he remembered it al little…better kempt.

"Yeah well for the last month I have been trying to get you caught up on your school work, help you remember things and…erm…" Kyo blushed. He was going to say trying not to ravish Yuki, but that would have been hard to admit. It wasn't that he was ashamed of their relationship, no, he was just unsure of how open Yuki wanted to be about them in public.

"Being my boyfriend, right?" Yuki asked, setting their food down and getting on his knees, taking care of some of the weeds in the corner but he was unsure of what was what. He hadn't remembered everything about his garden.

"Here, let me help you…I have been studying those books you have about herbs and gardens and crap…so I know most of what you've got in here…" Kyo said and get behind Yuki, pushing his chest against the other's back, doing this slightly on purpose.

The orange haired male rested his chin on the other's shoulder and nuzzled his neck as he did what he had to when it came to removing the weeds. He had gotten good enough that he could multitask. Teasing and weeding, as it were.

"K-Kyo…" Yuki said, leaning into the other. Lately their relationship had gone to a new level but he had been afraid of it. How long had they been together? Well, technically over eighteen months, but for a few months he was unconscious in a bed. Kyo, however, knew what he wanted.

"Yes, Yuki?" Kyo whispered in the other's ear before taking the lobe into his mouth and sucking on it hungrily. He had been waiting for Yuki to get comfortable with him again before he tried anything. He wanted to make love to Yuki, he had since Yuki woke up! Kyo nipped and nibbled more. "Did you want something?"

"Kyo…p-please…" Yuki whispered in a breath, the teeth and tongue he was feeling driving him to the brink of madness and back! He leaned into Kyo and whimpered. He…he wanted more and Kyo knew it!

"You want to be mine, is that it Yuki? You want me to claim you and make sure the whole world knows that you belong to me and me only? Is that that you want, Yuki?" Kyo asked, his voice seductive and raspy, making Yuki gasp.

Yuki could feel the hand slither up his shirt; wherever Kyo touched it felt like his skin was on fire! He whimpered and leaned back into his boyfriend and nodded rapidly. "Y-yes, Kyo! Please, I want everyone to know that I am yours. I want the world to know that I belong to you, please!"

"Good Yuki. I like it when you beg…just like you like it when I call you things..." Kyo teased as his hands removed the shirt that his future lover was wearing. Kyo nipped and nibbled on the other's neck, marking the spot that he would bite in just a little bit. "You like it when I call you my bitch, don't you Yuki?"

As if for an answer, Yuki arched his back and gasped, moaning softly and looking back at Kyo. He loved being called dirty things by Kyo and he didn't understand why but…he just always did. Yuki suddenly turned around and kissed Kyo deeply, tongue begging for entrance. Kyo allowed Yuki in and tasted him not for the first time but somehow it felt like it.

"You want me, Yuki?" Kyo teased and grabbed his hips, bucking his own and moaning out the other's name. Gads! It felt so good!

"Y-yes! I want you, Kyo! Please, take me!" Yuki begged and quickly took his lover's shirt off, clawing at his chest. He wanted Kyo, he was getting too hot and the bulge in his pants was a sure sign that he wanted to get Kyo now!

Kyo could not hold back any longer. He reached down and removed Yuki's pants and thong, grinning. The orange haired man took a mental note of the underwear that his lover wore and promised to tease and/or buy him more of it. Kyo took a step back just to admire his lover's body and his look right now. The blush on Yuki's cheek, the way his body curved, making him look girlesque…. It was amazing and it was all for Kyo.

"K-Kyo, please. I want you, please…" Yuki begged again, his body trembling in anticipation. He was surprised when he suddenly found three fingers in his mouth which his first reaction was to suck on them.

"Then lube me up, lover, or else this is going to hurt. A lot." Kyo whispered and removed his own pants finally, looking at his lover, wondering how he would react to the sudden intrusion of…well, of Kyo.

Yuki did his job well, sucking on the fingers, getting them slick and…well, and turning Kyo on. Slowly Kyo removed his fingers from Yuki's mouth and slipped one into his bum, this making Yuki shiver and bit his lip. The silver haired man thought it wouldn't be too bad until the second one came it. IT was a little uncomfortable but still pleasurable.

"F-faster Kyo, please…" Yuki begged as the cat moved his fingers in and out. Kyo found that Yuki's begging was…arousing, to say the least. HE smiled and moved his fingers faster and harder until he added the third one, this causing Yuki to moan out Kyo's name.

After a few moments Kyo removed his fingers, muhch to Yuki's dislike. Kyo got over his lover and smiled, kissing him deeply. "I know, but trust me…" Kyo positioned himself and, in one swift movement, filled Yuki. The sound of the pain filled scream raked at Kyo's heart, and he whimpered, kissing Yuki again and again. "It gets better, I swear, my love…"

Yuki tensed up, his body begging for Kyo to stop and go on all at the same time. Slowly, he wrapped his legs around the cat's waist and pulled him closer, deeper inside. Yuki relaxed his body and looked at his lover, tears going down his cheek against his will. "P-please…please move, love. I want you to move…it hurts when you don't…"

Kyo nodded and moved in and out, slowly because if he went any faster he would have exploded just then.

To try to balance the pain out, Kyo reached down and touched his lover's erection, rubbing it in time with his movements. Liquid heat was pouring through both bodies as two became one. Kyo bent his head down and nipped and licked at the spot from earlier.

"Kyo! Kyo! Kyo!" Yuki screamed the pain obviously gone as Kyo hit something that made Yuki writher in pleasure, clinging to the taller like a boy burrito. He moaned and clawed at the darker's back.

Kyo could feel the heat rising in his loins and moved faster and faster, angling his hips so that he hit that spot as often as possible, a combination of Yuki screaming and Kyo moaning filled the air. After a few more minutes of this, Yuki grabbed Kyo's shoulder and screamed.

"Kyo… I feel something…" Yuki said breathlessly. He clung to Kyo as the feeling built, higher and higher, closer to climax.

"I k-know, lover, I know….just embrace it…" Kyo said moving faster as he himself was close. So close…so..

Yuki screamed Kyo's name and hit his climax, releasing all over himself and Kyo. Kyo soon followed and, as he was releasing, bit down into Yuki's neck, like an animal would his mate, claiming Yuki inside and out. For a second, nothing existed but pleasure. Pleasure and bright colors.

Kyo and Yuki leaned into each other, panting and holding each other. It was amazing…it felt so good and it was theirs. Kyo slowly pulled out of Yuki and cuddled close, their bodies covered in sweat, semen and God only knew what else!

"Kyo?" Yuki whispered, smiling and snuggling into the warm body of his lover, sleep grasping at him, begging him to embrace it.

"Yeah Yuki?" Kyo asked, licking at the spot he had made, cleaning the blood up.

"I love you….so much…don't leave me…" With that, Yuki fell asleep, snuggled into the man whom he would love for always and forever.


End file.
